Time of our lives
by JimmM
Summary: Recueil d'OS indépendants : la réaction de Mycroft & de l'inspecteur Lestrade en temps de crise, événements marquants/quotidiens. [RECUEIL OS MYSTRADE]
1. Emily Stehl

**Voici un recueil de plusieurs OS que j'ai écrit sur une très longue période. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'évolution du couple entre Mycroft & Lestrade (si c'est ce que vous cherchez je vous conseille _18 mois & 46 mois _d' que j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé) mais la façon dont ils se soutiennent mutuellement, leurs réactions en temps de « crise » ou face à des événements graves et/ou drôles (ça ne dépend que de vous). Chaque chapitre est indépendant, je n'ai pas vraiment de 'fil conducteur', vous pouvez donc les lire dans le désordre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez sur chaque partie, c'est vraiment instructif et plaisant d'avoir un retour (même négatif !).**

**Je rappelle que ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent […].**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin lorsqu'il reçut le premier coup de fil. Il venait de terminer la paperasse de la dernière enquête, un braquage dans une bijouterie renommée, et son reste de café était froid dans la tasse posée sur son bureau. Il avait décroché en soupirant, pensant aux heures de sommeil qu'il devrait être en train de rattraper. On avait retrouvé un corps dans un terrain vague, lacéré de blessures. On lui communiqua l'adresse et il partit en voiture vers le-dit terrain.

La scène était éclairée par des projecteurs de la police. La zone était quadrillée, encerclée de ruban jaune _DO NOT CROSS – POLICE._ Il s'approcha de l'agent qui se tenait près d'Anderson, attendant qu'il lui donne plus d'explication. Le scientifique se racla la gorge et commença :

« - C'est une femme, plutôt jeune et je dirai même moins de vingt-cinq ans. Elle a été violée et démembrée. »

Lestrade passa sa main sur son visage après avoir jeter un coup d'œil au corps. Elle était jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. On lui fournit l'identité de la victime. Emily Stehl, vingt ans, née et… habitant en Écosse. L'inspecteur tiqua mais ne s'en inquiéta pas : elle devait sûrement faire ses études à Londres.

S'ensuivit toute la procédure habituelle mais aucun ADN ne fut trouvé sur la scène de crime, à part celle de la victime. L'inspecteur convoqua les parents de la jeune fille qui se trouvaient à Londres pour le week-end et, c'était la partie qu'il détestait le plus, leur annonça la mort de leur fille. Il vit leur visage se décomposer, la mère hurlant et pleurant tandis que son mari lançait son poing dans la mâchoire de l'inspecteur, preuve du dénis, première étape du deuil. L'interrogatoire des parents ne donna rien et lorsqu'il sortit de la salle où ils étaient installés, il reçu un deuxième appel pour un deuxième corps.

Cette fois, le corps se trouvait dans une ruelle, mais le mode opératoire et la victimologie étaient les mêmes : c'était donc bien le même tueur. L'inspecteur chercha donc les connaissances communes des deux victimes, leurs habitudes, activités mais cela ne donna rien. Il en conclue à un tueur opportuniste et en fin de journée, un troisième corps fut retrouvé. Le fait divers fit le tour des médias qui se déchaînèrent sur le Yard. Dans la nuit qui suivit on mit en place une stratégie : une policière allait être maquillée et habillée en civil pour essayer d'attraper ce fou-furieux. Elle fut découverte le lendemain matin par morceaux dans une décharge publique. L'inspecteur n'eut alors plus le choix et se rendit à Baker Street. Les cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux qui gonflaient par manque de sommeil. À peine arrivé, Sherlock lui donna les informations nécessaires pour retrouver le meurtrier qui fut appréhendé douze minutes plus tard. L'interrogatoire fut long et laborieux, et lorsque le psychopathe – car oui, il remplissait toutes les cases selon Sherlock – se mit à avouer, il décrivit un à un tous ses meurtres, et tous les policiers du Yard qui se tenaient debout derrière la vitre sortir. Seul face au meurtrier, l'inspecteur écoutait en soutenant son regard plein de folie. Il sortit au bout de trois heures d'aveux, lessivé et horrifié. Il partit avant même de commencer la paperasse.

Il pleuvait et les grosses gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient les unes après les autres sur son manteau. Il avait oublié son parapluie au Yard mais n'avait plus la force d'y retourner, et n'avait d'ailleurs plus la force de marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Il était debout, au milieu du trottoir, sous la pluie lorsqu'une voiture, qui passait trop près du trottoir, l'éclaboussa et lui fit perdre l'envie de rester planter là. Il accéléra un peu plus et arriva chez lui trempé et glacé. Il ne fit pas attention à la personne assise devant la table de son salon et partit prendre une douche bouillante. Il y resta plusieurs minutes, les mots du meurtrier qu'il avait appréhendé résonnant encore dans sa tête. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il stoppa net en le voyant.

« - Tu ne devais pas être en Asie ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Je suis revenu il y a deux heures. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul après tout… ça, lui répondit doucement Mycroft en posant son whisky sur la table. »

L'inspecteur se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, qui était resté assit sur la chaise et laissa sa tête tomber sur les genoux de l'homme qu'il aimait, trop occupé à retenir ses larmes pour le remercier. Mycroft passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ce petit geste le fit exploser, et tandis qu'il laissait couler ses larmes sur le pantalon impeccable de Mycroft, la pluie continuait de frapper la vitre de sa cuisine.


	2. Pieces of glass

L'explosion eut lieu devant le Yard. Un colis piégé avait été déposé quelques minutes plus tôt et avait été ouvert à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les vitres avaient éclaté en pleins de morceaux et étaient tombés sur les passants qui avaient survécu à l'explosion. Une dizaine de cadavres jonchaient la rue et la Sécurité Intérieure avait pris le relais. L'intérieur du Yard fourmillait, les téléphones n'arrêtaient pas de sonner et les sirènes hurlaient un peu partout dans la ville. L'inspecteur Lestrade se releva de son bureau, il avait été projeté contre celui-ci par le souffle de l'explosion, et constata les faits. Du sang coulait sur sa tempe, il l'essuya avec sa manche comme on essuie de la sueur et rejoignit les étages inférieurs où on mettait en place les différents dispositifs. En allant au poste auquel on l'avait assigné, il croisa Mycroft Holmes dans un couloir qui le tira discrètement par la manche dans un bureau déserté.

« - Gregory tu saignes, commença-t-il en posant une compresse sur sa tempe.

\- Mycroft, je vais bien, lui répondit-il en repoussant doucement la main de l'homme en face de lui. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Je sais. »

Il l'embrassa distraitement sur la joue et avant de sortir du bureau lui lança un regard interrogatif :

« - Tu devras m'expliquer comment tu trouves des compresses dans le bureau d'un commissaire, lui lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans la foule d'agents qui passaient dans le couloir. »

Tandis que Mycroft supervisait toutes les opérations dans une salle de réunion avec l'unique aide de son téléphone portable, l'inspecteur était lui, en charge d'une partie de l'enquête, à savoir la défaillance du système de sécurité du Yard. Plusieurs heures après, même si les corps avaient été retirés et que les blessés avaient été emmenés à l'hôpital, les trottoirs ruisselaient de sang alors que les pompiers les arrosaient pour le faire disparaître dans les égouts. L'inspecteur reçut l'ordre de travailler dans d'autres locaux pour la nuit qui, à leur tour, explosèrent dans les environs de trois heures du matin. Les trois quarts de son équipe échappèrent à l'explosion qui avait été minime mais qui avait déclenché un incendie. Le poseur de bombe fut identifié et arrêté suite à l'explosion grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la rue. L'inspecteur attendait, assit sur le bord d'une ambulance, regardant les secours sortir les trois corps calcinés des agents qui faisaient partis de son groupe. Il avait été retiré de l'enquête et il en était soulagé, et puis c'était toujours de la paperasse en moins. Il détourna la tête du fourgon de la morgue pour la tourner vers Mycroft qui le regardait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard sévère mais inquiet. Il lui tendit une compresse, le prit par la main et l'amena jusqu'à la voiture noire qui attendait plus loin.

« - Je suppose que tu ne viens pas, murmura l'inspecteur en prenant place sur la banquette arrière.

\- Si. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, lui répondit Mycroft en lui souriant. »


	3. Almond milk

Le bruit d'une tasse qu'on pose sur une table le réveilla et il se redressa en sursaut. Il releva les yeux pour voir sa jeune stagiaire, la main en suspend au-dessus d'une tasse remplie de café qu'elle venait de poser devant lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage et la remercia avec un faible sourire. Elle hocha la tête et sortit de son bureau. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le café bouillant et un furtif sourire éclaira son visage. Il prit une longue inspiration, se leva de son bureau et vacilla. Sa tête paraissait peser des tonnes et son bureau tournait autour de lui. Il soupira, ouvrit la porte et trébucha sur le seuil. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il pestait contre ses lacets défaits. Le sergent Donovan s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« - Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. »

Cette phrase résonna dans son crâne et il acquiesça. Deux agents l'aidèrent à entrer dans le taxi qui se dirigea vers son appartement. Il bredouilla l'adresse d'un autre appartement et le chauffeur lui répondit, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il n'entendit pas la réponse. Il réussit tant bien que mal à sortir de la voiture et se hissa sur chaque marche des escaliers. Il trébucha devant la porte, s'assit par terre et posa sa tête contre la porte de l'appartement. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Sur le moment, aller chez Mycroft lui avait paru une bonne idée, voire excellente. Mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'était pas là. Pas là ? La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et l'inspecteur tomba à la renverse. Des mains rattrapèrent doucement sa tête avant qu'elle ne tombe lourdement au sol. Sa vue se brouillait mais il sut que c'était Mycroft : un mélange d'odeurs qui lui étaient propres flottaient dans l'appartement et ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux tandis qu'il lui parlait. L'inspecteur ferma les yeux et tout devint noir.

.

« - Qui met du lait aux amandes dans un café aussi ? »

Mycroft était en colère : il se tenait parfaitement droit, les doigts serrés autour de son parapluie et clignait des yeux beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude. Cinq fois au lieu de trois fois toutes les dix secondes.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Mycroft, soupira l'inspecteur en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Dit celui qui m'a fait un œdème de Quincke* en étant inconscient.

\- Elle a cru bien faire. Comme pour le refroidir, par exemple.

\- Elle aurait dû se renseigner avant, marmonna Mycroft qui s'assit près de lui.

\- S'il devait y avoir une liste des allergènes au poste…

\- Ne me sors pas l'exemple de…

\- _Brooklyn Nine-__N__ine_, si !, le coupa l'inspecteur en souriant.

\- Incorrigible, murmura Mycroft en levant les yeux au ciel. »

L'inspecteur lui vola en baiser et agita la main comme pour le chasser. Mycroft sourit lui aussi et éteignit la lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. La respiration de l'inspecteur se ralentit, signifiant qu'il s'était endormi et Mycroft releva les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois.

.

*un œdème de Quincke est une réaction allergique : la peau et toutes les muqueuses/tissus gonflent rapidement. C'est une réaction plutôt grave car la gorge se gonfle et étouffe la victime. C'est un symptôme généralement provoqué par l'ingestion d'un aliment allergisant.

n.a. : Lestrade aurait dû garder sur lui sa piqûre d'ANAPEN.


	4. 5:24pm

**Comme c'est un recueil de plusieurs OS je me permets de tester différents styles d'écriture. J'avoue que je m'éclate ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, sinon je continuerai dans le format standard. Bonne lecture.**

.

.

**17H24** : Tous les téléphones du Yard se mettent à sonner. Les ordres et nouvelles directives sont données en moins de cinq minutes. L'avion d'un des membres du Gouvernement s'est écrasé au Gabon, et il n'y a aucun survivant. Personne ne connaît l'identité de cette personne très haut placé. L'inspecteur Lestrade peine à suivre les paroles de son chef. Il attend la vibration de son téléphone serré dans sa main droite. Il déglutit et se met à la tâche qu'on lui a donné une fois le discours fini.

**19H17** : Il suit le cortège du Premier Ministre et assure la sécurité et l'entrée des journalistes à la conférence de presse. Son téléphone est rangé dans sa veste intérieure pour sentir le moindre mouvement que pourrait provoquer une vibration. Mais toujours aucun message. Il ouvre les sacs et donne les directions. Sa voix est mécanique, froide, dénuée de tout sentiment.

**22H49** : L'identité des passagers reste confidentielle. L'inspecteur s'effondre sur le siège de son bureau et manque de renverser son café sur le sol. Toujours aucun message.

**00H08** : Il se concentre sur son travail pour ne pas penser à lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas en Afrique mais en Asie mineure. Pas en Afrique. Il secoue la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées parasites. Il consulte son téléphone. Pas de message.

**03H32** : Il referme doucement l'un des dossiers qu'il vient de boucler. La porte de son bureau s'ouvre et il entre, le visage fatigué, ses cheveux d'habitude impeccables légèrement emmêlés et se jette sur les lèvres de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci le serre contre lui et le poids qui semblait peser sur son cœur disparaît tout à coup.

**06H15** : Mycroft boit son café en lisant la presse étrangère tandis que l'inspecteur passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Un message aurait suffi mais Mycroft avait jugé bon de prendre le premier avion pour Londres. Et quoi qu'en dise l'inspecteur, même si ces heures ont semblé durer des années pour son cœur, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir pour le Yard.


	5. Criminal Minds

Cela faisait une semaine que des lettres lui arrivaient, chaque jour, contenant des os. Il avait d'abord pensé à quelqu'un qui voulait se rendre intéressant mais les os s'étaient révélées être de vraies côtes… humaines. Chacune appartenait à une victime d'un meurtre non-élucidé. Chaque os était accompagné d'un dicton ou d'un proverbe plus ou moins menaçant. Alors l'inspecteur avait ré-ouvert les dossiers des affaires où il manquait une côte aux victimes et en trouva quarante-sept. Même mode opératoire, aucune préférence d'âge ni de sexe. Lorsque la lettre contenant la côte –qu'il qualifiait à présent de « côte quotidienne » – fut déposée sur son bureau, son téléphone vibra.

NE M'OBLIGE PAS À TE RETIRER DE L'AFFAIRE, GREGORY. -MH

ALORS ENQUÊTE AVEC MOI. -GL

J'AI ÉNORMÉMENT DE TRAVAIL. -MH

JE NE ME RETIRERAI PAS DE L'AFFAIRE ET TU N'OSERAS PAS NON PLUS. -GL

La réponse se fit attendre et l'inspecteur sourit en la lisant :

J'ESSAIERAI D'ALLER À TON RYTHME DANS L'ENQUÊTE. -MH

Dans l'heure qui suivit ce dernier message, Mycroft entra dans le bureau de l'inspecteur, une expression neutre sur le visage. Lestrade se retourna et lui sourit tandis que Sally Donovan était occupée à relier différents documents par un fil de laine vert.

« - Vous savez à quoi ça me fait penser chef ? À un épisode de _Criminal Minds_, vous savez celui avec le tueur en série qui offre des carillons fabriqués avec les côtes de ses victimes à l'élue de son cœur. C'est assez romantique, non ?

\- Vraiment ? Je trouve ça plutôt glauque, lui répondit Lestrade en s'appuyant contre son bureau. »

Mycroft s'avança dans la pièce et posa son parapluie contre le mur. En le voyant, le sergent Donovan sortit de la pièce, lâchant un « Monsieur Holmes » en fermant la porte derrière elle. L'aîné des Holmes se posta près de l'inspecteur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le dos droit.

« - Les meurtres s'étalent sur quatre ans. On a retrouvé la première victime, Paul Brown, vingt-deux ans, étudiant en sciences, près de la Tamise à la sortie Est de la ville, commença Lestrade en tapotant du doigt une des nombreuses photos punaisées à son tableau de liège.

\- Et je suppose que vous cherchez le dernier cadavre, répondit Mycroft.

\- Anna Myhr, neuf ans. »

L'inspecteur désigna la dernière photo du tableau et il sentit les doigts de Mycroft effleurer les siens. Il savait que les meurtres d'enfants l'affectaient énormément et ce geste de réconfort, même minime, soulagea quelque peu l'inspecteur Lestrade qui étala les dossiers sur son bureau. Ils élucidèrent l'affaire en quelques heures, le meurtrier était un caissier de supermarché qui assassinait au hasard ceux passant malheureusement par sa caisse. Mycroft dû entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire – évidemment micros éteints : « Secret défense, inspecteur. » – où le suspect était assis pour que ce dernier avoue.

Il était minuit passé lorsque l'inspecteur Lestrade sortit du Yard, Mycroft ayant quitté le bâtiment deux heures auparavant. Il prit le métro et quand il arriva chez lui à presque une heure il trouva l'appartement allumé. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, la main droite tenant fermement son arme. Mycroft releva vivement la tête et Lestrade soupira.

« - Tu aurais pu me dire que tu passais, lui reprocha le policier.

\- C'est le contraire d'une surprise, inspecteur.

\- Donc c'est une surprise, monsieur Holmes ?

\- J'ai ramené italien, tenta de s'excuser Mycroft.

\- C'est une bonne surprise, murmura Lestrade avec un sourire. »

Il referma la porte, rangea son arme et sortit deux verres à vin.

« - Quelque chose à fêter inspecteur ?

\- Je dirai notre première vraie enquête commune, répondit ce dernier en embrassant doucement l'homme en face de lui. »

.

.

**Je suis super productive cette semaine ! Merci de me suivre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :'))**


	6. AMM

Il était arrivé le premier sur les lieux avec quelques autres policiers en service. Étant le plus gradé du moment il prit la responsabilité d'organiser un périmètre de sécurité autour du bâtiment. La prise d'otage avait débuté à 9H42 et à 10H00 précise, le périmètre était bouclé et les grosses voitures de la sécurité intérieure étaient garées devant le trottoir où était dressé le « centre de commandement » provisoire. Les caméras de surveillance avaient été détruites mais on pouvait voir avant le nombre approximatif de personnes présentes dans le café : seize personnes de tout âge, sexe et origine. Aucun renseignement sur le ou les malfaiteurs et ce fut à la surprise générale que le téléphone relié au café sonna. Un médiateur décrocha et releva la tête après plusieurs secondes.

« - L'inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard. »

Ce dernier s'avança et prit le téléphone qu'on lui tendait. Tous autour se taisaient et les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

« - D.I. Lestrade.

\- Inspecteur, votre voix au téléphone est la même qu'en interrogatoire. »

Lestrade soupira et se tourna vers les membres de la sécurité intérieure, articulant silencieusement le nom de son interlocuteur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Arlen ?, reprit Lestrade en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Une voiture, de l'argent et un laisser passer.

\- Tant que ça.

\- Dans une demie-heure ou je commence à les buter un par un. »

Attendant un signe de ses supérieurs, l'inspecteur ne répondit pas.

« - Ah et, ajouta l'autre, je veux que ce soit toi qui m'amènes le tout. »

Il raccrocha laissant Lestrade perplexe. Il dut expliquer le dossier « A.M.S. » – Arlen Matthew Scott du nom du suspect – à ses supérieurs : tortionnaire de la mafia italienne qu'il avait appréhendé il y a plusieurs années – l'inspecteur veilla quand même à ne pas mentionner le nom de Sherlock Holmes – et qui avait été relâché quelques jours plus tôt, faute de preuves. Tandis que son supérieur direct délibérait de sa possible insertion dans le bâtiment avec le Ministre de l'Intérieur, l'inspecteur et le sergent Donovan se préparaient à entrer, enfilant gilet par-balle et oreillette. La décision fut prise en quelques minutes : il devait entrer avec le sac remplit de billets – traçable, et peu importe ce que Lestrade aurait pu dire, ils auraient quand même mit des billets traçables – s'assurer que tous les otages sont en vie, essayer de faire sortir les enfants et ressortir.

Il sortit de la tente pour s'approcher de la porte du café. En traversant la rue il remarqua que toutes les caméras de surveillance étaient tournées vers lui, et il sourit intérieurement à cette idée. Il entra dans le café à 10H34.

Un coup de feu retentit dans le café et les otages sortirent en courant, traversant la rue. Deux autres coup de feu retentirent et l'unité d'intervention spéciale lança des fumigènes avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. L'inspecteur Lestrade sortit en toussant les cheveux plaqués sur son front, sans gilet par-balles, les manches de sa chemise ouvertes. Le _Specialist Firearms Command*_ sortit à son tour appelant une équipe médicale, il n'y avait qu'un seul cadavre : celui d'Arlen M. Scott.

L'inspecteur Lestrade s'assit sur une chaise près des ambulances, frottant ses yeux rougis par le gaz.

« - Il aurait pu vous tuer, inspecteur. »

Lestrade se tourna vers la voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Même avec la vue brouillée par les larmes – réaction tout à fait normal aux produits présents dans le fumigène – il pouvait le voir, debout, assez près de lui pour qu'il sente sa présence mais pas trop près pour qu'aucune proximité intime ne soit possible.

« - Vous veillez à ma sécurité de près, monsieur Holmes, répondit l'inspecteur d'une voix rauque.

\- Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, Gregory, murmura Mycroft. Je te ramène. C'est un ordre inspecteur, continua-t-il plus fort devant le haussement des épaules de l'inspecteur. »

À peine la portière fermée, Mycroft se jeta sur son inspecteur favori pour l'examiner de près… Voire même de trop près.

.

.

***Le _Specialist Firearms Command _est le SWAT/GIGN anglais (d'après wikipédia...)**


	7. Text

**Pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi ressemble les messages entre Mycroft Holmes et l'inspecteur Lestrade lorsque le Gouvernement (incarné par Mycroft Holmes) n'est pas sur Londres, je les ai imaginé. Bonne lecture :))**

.

.

QUAND EST-CE QUE TU RENTRES, DÉJÀ ? -GL

JE VOUS MANQUE AUTANT QUE ÇA INSPECTEUR ? -MH

C'EST PLUTÔT MOI QUI TE MANQUE, EN FAIT. -GL

DANS CINQ JOURS, GREGORY. -MH

C'EST LONG CINQ JOURS. -GL

TRÈÈÈÈS LONG. -GL

TU N'AS PAS UN ENQUÊTE EN COURS ? -MH

IL N'Y A PAS QUE DU BON AU FAIT QUE TU SOIS MON PATRON. -GL  
JE NE SUIS PAS TON PATRON. -MH

INDIRECT. -GL

TU CHANGES DE SUJET. -MH

ÉVIDEMMENT. -GL

.

[PIÈCE JOINTE] -MH

TU ME SURVEILLES TOUJOURS ? -GL

TU POURRAIS ME RÉPONDRE MYCROFT ! -GL

LES HOLMES… -GL

.

MON AVION AURA DU RETARD. -MH

TON AVION OU TOI ? -GL

.

TOUJOURS AU YARD ? -MH

AH, ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE TU NE ME SURVEILLES PLUS. -GL

NON. -MH

TOUJOURS AU YARD. -GL

ITALIEN ? -MH

ITALIEN. -GL

.

J'AI LAISSÉ UN COSTUME POUR TON MEETING. -MH

QUEL MEETING ? -GL

CELUI DANS QUATRE HEURES. -MH

ATTENTAT ? -GL

NON, MEURTRES EN SÉRIE. -MH

AUCUNE AIDE ? -GL

CE NE SERAIT PAS DRÔLE SINON. -MH

SADIQUE. -GL

.

LES BOUTONS VERS LE HAUT OU LE BAS ? -GL

JE TE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT : DE HAUT EN BAS. -MH

OUI MAIS SELON LA FAÇON DONT JE POSITIONNE MON BRAS CE N'EST PAS LE MÊME HAUT ! -GL

GREGORY LESTRADE, TU ME DÉSESPÈRES. -MH

MAIS DU COUP POUR LES BOUTONS ? -GL

[PIÈCE JOINTE] UN TUTO YOUTUBE. -MH  
SÉRIEUSEMENT ? UN TUTO ? -GL

JE SUIS EN PLEINE RÉUNION. -MH

J'AI TOUT DE MÊME L'AIR PLUS IMPORTANT QUE TA RÉUNION. -GL

SI TU SAVAIS. -MH

.

MYCROFT TA MAISON EST JUSTE IMMENSE, OÙ SUIS-JE CENSÉ TROUVER DE LA SAUCE TOMATE ? -GL

SI TU Y VIVAIS, TU LE SAURAIS. -MH

DEMANDE OFFICIELLE OU OFFICIEUSE ? -GL

DEMANDE TOUT COURT ? -MH

JE SUIS POUR. -GL


	8. A night he'll never forget

**Merci pour vos retours c'est vraiment super agréable de lire vos commentaires. Je repars sur une présentation classique pour l'instant. J'arrive bientôt à la fin de mon stock donc les prochaines publications seront plus espacées mais je continuerai à écrire des OS vraiment très courts.**

**Bonne lecture ! :))**

.

.

Il détestait ça. Faire la fouille au corps. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, c'est qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail, lui ! Les invités d'une réception d'un des membres du Gouvernement arrivaient, et seuls les domestiques étaient fouillés. L'inspecteur bouillonnait intérieurement : c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Il passait ses mains le long des bras, jambes et bustes des hommes qui faisaient la queue devant lui pour pouvoir entrer avec des gestes mécaniques, ne prenant même pas garde à qui il touchait. Il soupira de satisfaction lorsque le dernier s'approcha. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se poster dans un coin tout le reste de la soirée pour assurer la sécurité. Enfin, surtout pour emmener ceux qui avaient trop bu dans les chambres d'invités.

Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise au milieu de ces hommes et femmes – politiques ou non – mais riches, drapés de soie et de velours – en plein mois de juin ! - apprêtés d'or et de pierres précieuses. Mais on lui avait promis une prime pour cette nuit alors il avait accepté. Mycroft pouvait lui payer tout et n'importe quoi mais Lestrade se sentait entretenu et c'était un sujet de dispute récurent.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était presque adossé au mur Ouest de la maison, scrutant chaque visage, chaque geste qui aurait pu lui sembler louche, lorsque quelqu'un effleura son bras.

« - Bonsoir inspecteur. Je ne suis pas saoul mais vous m'accompagneriez bien dans une des chambres ? »

L'intéressé se retourna vers Mycroft qui lui souriait, une flûte de champagne dans la main, faisant tourner le liquide dans son récipient qui devait être en cristal.

« - Si je puis me permettre, monsieur Holmes, on ne fait pas tourner du champagne dans sa flûte, lui répondit Lestrade avec un sourire qu'il voulait dragueur. »

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la chambre la plus éloignée. L'inspecteur le suivit et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Il avait passé une soirée très agréable, et il allait même toucher une prime. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Mycroft qu'il tenait dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ce dernier lui lança un regard inquiet.

« - Rien, murmura Lestrade, c'est que parfois, ça a du bon que tu sois mon patron. »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils et avant qu'il ait pu répondre son « Indirect, Gregory », l'inspecteur se rua sur les lèvres de son amant.


	9. Brusells

« - Ce que je dis c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis obligé de venir avec toi, bougonnait Lestrade. »

Il attacha sa ceinture et lorsque l'avion décolla il agrippa les accoudoirs en fermant les yeux. Il entendit Mycroft émettre un léger rire mais il était trop concentré à serrer son siège pour répliquer.

« - Tu ne voulais pas voyager ?

\- Ce n'est pas un voyage, Mycroft, c'est du travail, répondit l'inspecteur entre ses dents. »

Il regretta momentanément d'avoir accepté la proposition de son supérieur : avec d'autres policiers et membres des forces spéciales ils se rendaient en Belgique pour un accord signé entre les deux gouvernements*. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'envoyer un message à Mycroft pour le prévenir qu'il était déjà dans son avion… privé.

« - On aurait pas pu prendre l'Eurostar et une voiture ou un autre train ?

\- Enfin Gregory, ne sois pas ridicule.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû accepter, murmura Lestrade en plissant les yeux.

\- L'avion est stable à présent. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Le policier obéit et ses yeux tombèrent sur le sourire de Mycroft.

« - Et toi tu trouves ça drôle. Pendant que tu t'amuseras, je vais devoir attendre qu'un fou veuille se faire sauter sous la pluie, râla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi.

\- Et puis après, _fouit_, retour à Londres, reprit Lestrade.

\- On peut prolonger le séjour. »

L'inspecteur lui lança un regard en biais. Mycroft prit sa main en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du policier assit devant lui.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas ? »

Lestrade serra la main de Mycroft dans la sienne et un petit « oui » franchit ses lèvres.

.

Il interrogeait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec un inspecteur belge. Il était là pour la forme, parce qu'il devait bien le reconnaître : il n'était d'aucune aide. Le suspect parlait un français très étrange et l'inspecteur une langue qu'il ne connaissait même pas. L'homme avait forcé l'entrée du bâtiment – top secret, mais en même temps avec Mycroft Holmes, tout est secret – devant lequel il se trouvait. Son homologue sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire en lui faisant signe de sortir, à lui aussi. Il comprit vaguement que ce n'était qu'un cas mineur et qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Il remercia le belge et se rendit à l'hôtel presque miteux où il était logé. L'avion partait dans deux heures, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir définitivement de sa chambre, il entendit le pas – reconnaissable – de Mycroft Holmes. Il se retourna vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme en face de lui se retourna en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« - Mycroft, il faut que je rentre au Yard. Et toi à tes services secrets ou je ne sais quoi.

\- On peut prendre l'avion demain matin, tenta Mycroft. »

Lestrade soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et Mycroft su que c'était gagné. Ils passèrent la nuit à errer dans les rues de la capitale belge avant de finir dans un café dès le lever du jour.

« - On devrait signer des contrats hors Royaume-Uni plus souvent, murmura Lestrade contre sa tasse pleine de café bouillant.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Mycroft. »

L'avion décolla à 7H12 et l'inspecteur fut devant son bureau du Yard à 10H00 pile. Il soupira et reprit sa paperasse. Il avait passé un excellent week-end, finalement.

.

.

***événement inventé.**


	10. Please, marry me

Il était rentré le plus tôt possible, mais il était déjà minuit passé. Il espérait qu'il soit là, et qu'il ne soit pas resté au Yard sur cette affaire bien trop sordide. Il aurait voulu le retirer de cette affaire de tout son cœur mais il savait que le policier ne l'aurait pas supporté et qu'il avait besoin de coincer le meurtrier. De la lumière passait sous la porte de la bibliothèque et il entra, ouvrant doucement la porte. Il le voyait du seuil, enfin, il voyait ses jambes dépasser du fauteuil face à la cheminée. Il s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il tenait son verre de whisky du bout des doigts. Il sentit la main de son amant se poser sur son épaule et la presser doucement. Il ne releva pas les yeux vers lui et ce dernier s'agenouilla devant lui. L'inspecteur posa alors ses yeux embués dans le regard pénétrant du haut fonctionnaire à présent agenouillé devant lui. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue et elle retombèrent contre le fauteuil. Mycroft prit sa main dans la sienne.

« - Il est mort, avait murmuré le policier. »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour ravaler ses larmes plus facilement. Il ne pleurait pas souvent. Voire jamais. En fait, la tristesse ne sortait jamais de lui sous forme de larmes. Il sentit la main de Mycroft presser un peu plus la sienne. Il le savait, évidemment. Mais il avait besoin de parler de lui. Il posa son verre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« - Gregory, je…

\- Non, le coupa l'inspecteur, laisse-moi parler Mycroft. »

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête et Lestrade s'assit sur le sol face à lui, leurs mains jointes.

« - Je pensais qu'on allait le retrouver vivant, commença-t-il, la voix tremblante, ça n'a été qu'une question de minutes. Son… Il était encore tiède quand on est arrivé sur place, et… Enfin, je ne lui ai jamais montré de signe de fierté alors que c'était mon stagiaire. J'aurais dû lui dire qu'il avait fait du bon travail, ou encore le féliciter la dernière fois pour son interrogatoire réussi. Il était tellement jeune et – »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche. Plus il parlait et plus sa voix se brisait.

« - Et il n'aurait pas dû y aller, finit-il par dire. »

Mycroft serra encore ses mains un peu plus fort.

« - Et Mycroft, si un jour ça m'arrivait, je…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- C'est le risque du métier, reprit l'inspecteur plus fermement. Et si ça m'arrivait je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets. »

Il trifouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une toute petite boîte qu'il tendit à Mycroft.

« - Alors je veux passer tous les instants de ma vie avec toi. »

Mycroft lui adressa un petit sourire tandis qu'il ouvrait la petite boîte noire. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait mais il voulait tout de même l'ouvrir. Il prit la très fine et très discrète bague de fiançailles entre ses doigts et embrassa doucement l'homme en face de lui.

« - J'espère que tu ne l'avais pas déduit, lui dit l'inspecteur en esquissant un sourire. »

Mycroft passa le bord de la manche de sa chemise en soie sous ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

« - Non. Et oui, Gregory. Oui, je veux bien t'épouser. »

Le policier passa la bague au doigt de son futur époux et lui donna un baiser beaucoup plus appuyé.

« - Tu viendras avec moi à… Tu sais.

\- Je serais là, répondit Mycroft tout bas. Et les honneurs aussi. »

L'inspecteur pouffa et Mycroft se sentit un peu mieux.

« - Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

.

.

**Désolée du retard mais je suis en vacances donc bon, je fais toujours beaucoup trop de trucs. Anyway, la publication de chaque chapitre sera un peu plus espacée mais elle continuera encore un peu.**

**J'avais envie d'avancer dans leur relation mais je ne savais pas trop comment. Bon et il faut aussi dire qu'en zappant je suis tombée sur l'épisode en hommage à Cory Monteith de _Glee _et je pleurais comme une fontaine (qui n'a pas pleuré devant cet épisode !?), j'avais donc pas super envie d'écrire un truc gai. Non pas de jeu de mots !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**

**Au prochain chapitre ! :))**


	11. Where did you go

**Je dépose ça en vitesse, les derniers chapitres sont écrits mais je ne les publierais pas cette semaine, je n'ai le temps de rien en ce moment. Désolée pour les autres s'il y en a, les touches « e », « o » et « r » de mon ordinateur fonctionnent très mal, du coup j'ai sûrement fait quelques coquilles de frappe. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ! :))**

.

.

Le message fut court mais arriva à lui nouer la gorge.

IMPOSSIBLE DE TROUVER GRAHAM. -SH

Il pianota quelques secondes sur son téléphone, envoyant des patrouilles dans tous les coins de Londres où son enquête avait pu mener le détective inspecteur. Il feuilleta le dossier dans sa voiture, parcourant les rues de Londres. Le dossier n'était pas compliqué, simple affaire de trafic… humain ? Le politicien relut les dernières lignes avant de presser son chauffeur. Il appela quelques patrouilles de la Sécurité Intérieure, du MI5 et à son frère. Évidemment.

Il arriva sur place un peu avant les différentes patrouilles qu'il avait appelé en renfort. Il entra dans le bâtiment seul et longea les couloirs.

Il finit par arriver dans une vaste salle. Des crochets pendaient aux murs et au milieu de la pièce, un corps recroquevillé était étendu sur le sol, inerte. L'homme d'état reconnut immédiatement les cheveux de son amant et se précipita sur lui. C'était un piège, il le savait, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il découvrit le visage de l'inspecteur, lui tapotant la joue en murmurant son prénom, le sommant de se réveiller lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'un de ses agents des services secrets. Il allait lui donner un ordre lorsque que l'autre l'attrapa violemment par le col de son manteau pour le pousser un peu plus loin.

« - Mycroft Holmes. »

L'intéressé soupira en se remettant debout, époussetant sa veste. Il lui lança un regard noir et l'autre continua :

« - Je savais que vous auriez couru à la rescousse de votre inspecteur. »

Il appuya du bout du pied sur l'épaule de Lestrade, le faisant rouler sur le dos. Mycroft le regarda de haut en bas, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements et sortit finalement une arme de la poche de sa veste intérieure. Il pointa le bout de son revolver en direction de l'homme, debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, faisant face à lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Votre chargeur est vide, avait-il simplement dit. »

Mycroft releva un sourcil et appuya sur la détente. Un simple « clic » se fit entendre et il regarda son arme abasourdi. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol et enleva son manteau. Il allait devoir régler ça à l'ancienne et il n'aimait pas ça. Que faisaient ses équipes ?

« - Dans le bâtiment d'en face, répondit l'autre comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. »

Il s'avança et se jeta sur son adversaire. Mycroft et lui roulèrent au sol. Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur l'un et l'autre et sans prévenir, l'agresseur de l'homme d'état tomba au sol. L'inspecteur Lestrade, parapluie en main, se tenait debout devant lui. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

« - Ton parapluie est tout de même super dur !, plaisanta le policier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ? Que tu allais pouvoir arrêter tout ça seul ? Tu te rends compte des risques ? Et si tu – »

Lestrade ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer la longue liste de reproches et attrapa le politicien par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier se recula après quelques secondes.

« - Il va falloir que je fasse le ménage dans mes services, soupira-t-il en appuya son pied droit sur le dos de l'homme au sol. »

La porte se fracassa et les policiers et membres de la Sécurité Intérieure entrèrent dans un vacarme poussiéreux. Mycroft releva un sourcil en reboutonnant sa manche droite.

« - Et on dit que vous êtes les meilleurs ? »

Il reprit son parapluie dans sa main gauche et celle de _son _inspecteur de police dans sa main droite.

« - J'ai une affaire à boucler, et…

\- Sherlock s'en occupe, le coupa le haut fonctionnaire. »

Il le déposa devant une ambulance.

« - Je passe un coup de fil et je te ramène, soupira-t-il.

\- T'entendre soupirer ça m'excite un peu, murmura Lestrade.

\- Quelle drogue t'ont-ils donné ?, lui répondit son amant en levant les yeux au ciel. »


	12. I don't know what you're talking about

La panique se déclencha juste après le premier coup de feu. Lestrade attrapa le visage de Mycroft entre ses mains.

« - Tu te planques et je ne veux rien savoir. »

Ses yeux étaient durs et le politicien hocha la tête. Il recula en regardant son inspecteur courir dans le sens inverse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il obéissait, il devrait l'empêcher d'y aller ou alors y aller avec lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de toujours essayer de sauver des vies, alors il l'avait laissé partir. Surtout qu'il était en service, et avait donc son gilet par-balles. Il l'avait n'est-ce pas ?

L'inspecteur courrait vers le tireur, il était juste à quelques marches de lui. Il fit la première sommation à laquelle répondirent des coups de feu et sans réfléchir, il se releva pour tirer. Les deux balles partirent au même moment, et son souffle se coupa tandis qu'il tombait en arrière dans les escaliers. Il se rattrapa à la rambarde de l'escalier et remonta aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le corps gisait dans une marre de sang, ses yeux encore ouvert.

Il donna les premiers ordres aux policiers qui étaient sur place et descendit péniblement l'escalier. Il retrouva Mycroft en bas des marches. Il lui sourit difficilement et s'assit par terre. Le haut-fonctionnaire se précipita et ouvrit la chemise de l'inspecteur, faisant voler les boutons dans tous les sens. Il soupira de soulagement et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« - Tu vas me tuer Gregory. »

Il l'aida à retirer le gilet par-balles, et posa ses yeux sur la trace rouge qui virait à présent au bleu/vert au niveau des côtes. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts avant de secouer la tête.

« - Tu verrais l'autre, souffla Lestrade. »

Mycroft lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de le serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que l'autre émette un gémissement qui signifiait qu'on appuyait sur sa côte.

« - Tu peux te lever ? Parce qu'on a quand même des alliances à acheter. »

Le policier leva les yeux au ciel en désignant sa chemise. Mycroft haussa les épaules et lui donna sa veste. Il l'aida à se lever et le politicien les dirigea vers l'ambulance qui attendait dehors.  
« - Je croyais que…

\- Tu es plus important qu'une vulgaire alliance, Gregory. Voyons.

\- Tu prends ton air autoritaire, lui fit remarquer l'inspecteur avec un sourire mi-sarcastique et mi-amusé. »

Mycroft releva un sourcil.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en le confiant aux ambulanciers. »

.

Lestrade se releva difficilement dans le lit et toisa Mycroft qui peinait à reprendre son souffle avec un regard satisfait.

« - Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, maintenant ? »

.

.

**[Ce chapitre sera le dernier, l'avant-dernier ou l'avant-avant dernier de ce recueil, mais pas plus. Je vais retourner dans des OS beaucoup plus sombres, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des happy ends (ceux qui me suivent depuis un bout de temps savent de quoi je parle ahah). J'ai cependant récemment publié un OS _At least, we could still have dinner_ toujours avec ce même couple et qui se termine également sur un « happy end » et un autre que j'ai terminé mais je galère toujours à trouver un titre et à faire un résumé que je le publierai sûrement la semaine prochaine.**

**Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne lisent pas les fics « angst »/ »drama »/… à part me relire vous ne verrez plus beaucoup d'update qui n'appartiennent pas à ces catégories. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici (notamment à ceux qui me contactent en DM) et prenez soin de vous les enfants.**

**Pour les autres, à la prochaine publication (ou au prochaine chapitre, si j'ai le courage de relire toutes mes fautes !)]**

**.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce « chapitre » ! :))**


	13. For better and for worst

Il sentit le corps près de lui bouger, le bras qui passait sur sa taille s'enlever et le lit rebondir légèrement. Il se retourna en plissant les yeux. Mycroft se tenait debout, hors du lit, les yeux fixés sur son portable, pianotant à toute vitesse dessus.

« - Mycroft, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

L'intéressé lui lança un regard désolé avant d'attraper son pantalon.

« - Mycroft, c'est notre nuit de noces.

\- Je dois y aller, Gregory. Je suis navré. »

L'inspecteur se jeta en arrière dans le lit contre les oreillers en soupirant et sortit du lit à son tour.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mycroft avait relevé un sourcil et le regardait, perplexe.

« - Pour le meilleur et pour le pire non ? Surtout le pire, répondit-il en mimant une grimace. »

Mycroft lui adressa un sourire attendrit et le serra contre lui, lui chuchotant un merci avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son époux.

.

.

**Et voilà le fin de ce recueil. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je ne savais pas trop sur quoi m'arrêter mais je trouve que cette fin résume bien leur relation. J'ai publié d'autres OS sur ce même **_**ship**_**, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil et à me donner votre avis ! Encore merci pour tout.**

**XOXO**

**\- JimmM**


End file.
